Haunted Mansion Mayhem
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: It's Halloween in Mobius, and while out trick-or-treating, Tails, Marine, Cream, and Charmy find an old, abandoned mansion and decided to check it out. But when creepy, ghost-like activity starts happening, they believe it's haunted and try to escape. Meanwhile, Sonic, Blaze, Vector, and Espio go looking for them and end up in the fray as well...Halloween fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Warrior Kitty here with my second Sonic story, and it's a Halloween one! *confetti* **

**However, I'm not that used to writing Sonic shenanigans than I am with my usual Smash Bros shenanigans, so hopefully this'll warm me up. Now, I've had this idea...actually since last year, I just never got around to writing it. But now, I am making it a reality! Alright, I have one more thing to say to the readers who read my Smash Bros stories, so if you're one, listen please! **

**My current story, "Of Rescuers and Toddlers" is currently on hold because I'm working on this. Don't worry, I'm gonna continue it, it's just I'm getting a slight writer's block on it, for it wasn't prewritten and I've had my mind on a loooooot of things recently. **

**Okay, now that that's been said, let's begin! Enjoy! **

Haunted Mansion Mayhem

Chapter 1

Cool air blew, making many brown, red, and golden leaves fly about. Stars speckled the sky as night time spread over Mobius. However, this wasn't an ordinary night, for it was Halloween. Many children scattered about, wearing colorful costumes and rushing from house to house to receive many treats. Everything may seem normal, but this night is about to change for a certain group of four Mobians...

"Marine!" A voice shouted. Tails came rounding a street corner, quickly running down it. He had a little headband on his head that had a little antenna with a glowing red light on it, for he was dressed as the Tails Doll. As he continued to run down, Cream and Charmy appeared from the corner and quickly followed after, though Charmy was laughing like crazy. The rabbit was wearing a little dress with a plastic tiara on her head, dressed as a princess. Cheese was even with her, wearing little cat ears and a tail. The bee had on a little Buzz Bomber costume. Ahead of them, Marine was running and laughing as well. She had on a little pirate outfit with a pirate hat on her head and an eye-patch. She also had an empty egg carton gripped in her hands.

The four kids continued running until they finally came to a stop, catching their breaths. "Why...would...you...egg that guy's house...?" Tails asked the raccoon in between breaths, scowling at her.

"Hey! The bloke was askin' for it!" Marine said to her defense. "I mean, who gives out broccoli on Halloween?" As she said this, she held up the said vegetable in her hands.

"Still, though! That's vandalizing someone's property!" Tails argued back.

"I agree." Cream spoke up. "My mama always said getting other people's belongings messy is very rude."

"Chao chao." Cheese said with a nod.

"I though it was funny!" Charmy said with a wide smile. "I mean, did you see the way the yolks splattered on his windows?"

"I know!" Marine said then the two continued to laugh. Cream and Tails watched as the two continued on in hysterics, though the two-tailed fox was face-palming.

"Why does something like this happened every Halloween?" He muttered to himself. After the two regained themselves, Charmy turned and faced the other three.

"So what do we do now?" He asked curiously, shoving a handful of chocolate in his mouth. Tails looked down at the watch on his wrist and checked the time. Once he saw it, his eyes widen slightly.

"It's pretty late, we should probably head back." He told them. "Besides, I think we hit every house anyway."

"I know, my mama would be worrying." Cream said but then smiled. "But we did get a lot of tasty candy!"

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Alright, so why don't we-"

"Hold on there, Tails mate!" Marine spoke up. The other three turned to the raccoon as she faced them all with a smile. "There's this place that I heard about! It's supposed to be really creepy looking and awesome! I was thinking that all four of us could go and check it out!" Tails, Cream, and Charmy all faced each other, thinking about her words. Finally, the fox put on an unsure look.

"I don't know, Marine. We've been out a long time already, I really think we should be-"

"It'll only be for a little while!" Marine interrupted him again. "C'mon, mate!"

"I kinda wanna see it too!" Charmy spoke up. "I wanna know what it is!" Before Tails could even say anything else, the two then turned and took off running down the rest of the street.

"It won't be long, I promise!" Marine called back as they left. Tails and Cream watched as they left and the fox then heaved a sigh, quickly running after them with the rabbit following behind. They guessed they had no other choice.

**(Page Break) **

The four were now walking down a very dark road. Only one street light was on it and it barely lit their way, but luckily, Charmy and Tails both had brought flashlights with them and were using them to light their way. However, it didn't fix the fact that the road looked extremely creepy. There weren't any houses or anything on the street, except for a bunch of towering trees and and broken fence bordering the sidewalk. Cream and Cheese were glancing around at their surroundings, shivering with fright.

"W-Where did Marine say we were going, again?" The rabbit asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Tails replied, equally uncomfortable with the area. "Uh, Marine-"

"We're here!" The raccoon suddenly announced, stopping. Tails, Cream, and Charmy stopped as well and stood next to her, facing the area in front of them and went wide eyed. Towering above them was a dark, wrecked, old, wooden mansion. Spider webs covered the exterior and the large yard looked torn and dead. The fact that the moon was blocked off by the trees and left the empty area dark left an eerie feeling in the air.

The four kids continued to look at it for a few silent moments. However, a wide smile slowly crept on Charmy's face as his eyes began to get an excited gleam like Marine's. "Awesome!" He said, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Uh...How exactly did you find out about this place?" Tails asked nervously.

"That doesn't matter now." Marine responded and gave an excited hop. "Let's go inside and check it out!" Tails' eyes widen in alarm and before she and Charmy ran forward, he quickly grabbed them.

"Wait, guys!" He said. "I don't think we should go in there!"

"Aw, why not?" Charmy questioned in disappointment.

"I...I don't like the looks of that mansion." Tails mumbled as he glanced back at the dark mansion. "I mean, we don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous for all we know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I agree with Tails." Cream spoke up. Her and Cheese had frightened looks on their faces as the rabbit hugged the Chao closely. "It looks really scary and my mama always told me to never go inside a place I don't know." Marine and Charmy looked to the two then back at the mansion.

"Aw man, I've been waitin' all month to see this place." The raccoon muttered. "I thought Halloween would be a great time to see it, and that it would be ripper!"

"Well, why don't you guys wait out here while Marine and I go inside!" Charmy suggested. Before the two could object, they then turned and started running across the yard and toward the mansion. Tails and Cream stood in their spots as they watched them go.

"We can't let them go in there alone." Cream said worriedly.

"I know, but..." Tails said as he directed his gaze to the ground, thinking quickly. Finally, he sighed and shook his head briskly, looking back up. "We're gonna have to go in after them. Just stay next to me, Cream, and you'll be fine." The rabbit nodded and with that, the two quickly headed to the mansion.

The wooden door creaked open and echoed through the empty house. As it did, Charmy poked his head in and glanced around. Seeing nothing, he opened the door wider and stepped in fully with Marine following.

"Hellooooooo?" He called out loudly. When he heard his voice echo back, he gave a chuckle.

"Alright, mate." Marine spoke up. "Let's go!"

"Marine! Charmy!"

At the sound of their names, they turned to see Tails and Cream approaching them quickly. When they entered the house, Marine faced them with a smile. "Ah, so you two decided to come after all." She said.

"No." Tails told her with a scowl. "We came to get you guys. This place looks dangerous, we shouldn't even be here! We should be getting back home anyway; it's late. The others would worry about us."

Marine gave the two-tailed fox a pat on the shoulder. "Calm down there, mate. We're just gonna take a quick look of this place then we'll leave. It'll be super quick!" Meanwhile, as the two talked do one another, the door to the mansion creaked and swayed. Just then, a rush of wind blew right past it and caused it to quickly close shut. Tails and Marine both jumped when they heard this and turned to stare at the closed door.

"Did...Did one of you guys close the door...?" Tails said quietly and to where Charmy and Cream stood...or at least, where they _were _standing. The two gasped when they saw that the bee and the rabbit were gone. They looked around the empty room wildly. "W-Where'd they go?!" Tails asked in panic.

"Crikey! They disappeared!" Marine said. Tails' heart started beating fast as he gripped his flashlight tightly. He closed his eyes tight and gulped, reopening them with a determined look.

"Quick, let's find them!" He said and shone the flashlight forward. "Before something happens to them."

"Right behind ya, mate!" Marine followed as Tails started walking down one of the mansion's halls, in search for their friends.

**(Page Break) **

The wind blew calmly as Espio stood in front of the Chaotix Detective agency building. He watched as the many trick-or-treaters walked about on the street, getting the last couple houses for candy then heading home. It was starting to get awfully late, it would be about time for the children to head home. But, realization came to Espio as he looked around.

The streets were now starting to empty, but there was no sign of Charmy. The young bee had not yet returned from collecting sweets and the chameleon started to grow concerned.

"Vector." He suddenly said and turned to the door of their home. Vector, who was sitting in a chair with a bowl of candy, jumped and quickly hid some sweets behind his back.

"I wasn't eating the trick-or-treaters suff." He said with a mouthful of candy.

Espio raised an eyebrow at him, but quickly shook it away. "Vector, Charmy hasn't come back, hasn't he?" He asked. Vector grew quiet as he started thinking about it.

"Huh...Y'know, now that you mention it, no, he hasn't." He replied. "I think he's still out there."

"But Charmy should've been home by now." Espio said quietly. "Something must've happened." He stopped speaking when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. The two turned around to see Amy and Vanilla heading their way.

"Don't worry." The pink hedgehog said comfortingly. "Tails, Marine, and Charmy are with her, so I'm sure she's fine. Besides, Cream knows not to wander far."

"I hope you're right, dear." The older rabbit responded, a worried gleam in her eyes. "But I still can't help but be concerned. She should've returned."

"V-Vanilla!" Vector suddenly said and stood straight up out of his chair, spilling all of the candy from the bowl on the ground. He then stepped forward to stand in front of the two girls. "What's the problem?"

"Vector, have you or Espio seen Cream?" Vanilla asked him. "She hasn't returned home yet and I'm very worried that something happened to her."

"Cream isn't back either?" Vector asked in shock.

"We're sorry, Vanilla, but we haven't seen her." Espio said to the rabbit. "But Charmy's been missing too."

"He has?" Amy responded with wide eyes. When Espio nodded in reply, she began to get a worried look on her face as well. "Well, this isn't good. Both of them are missing now, but how?" As they tried to think about it, the group then noticed someone far off. Turning, they saw Blaze walking down the street. The lavender cat was using a flame in her hand to light her way and she was looking around, seemingly trying to find something. When she spotted the rest standing in the yard.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Marine?" Blaze asked. "She hasn't come back from trick-or-treating yet."

"Wait, Marine is gone too?" Amy questioned in surprise.

Blaze raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean by 'too'?"

"Cream and Charmy haven't returned either." Vanilla responded and closed her eyes in despair. "We're all worried deeply about them."

"In fact, since they all left in a group, and I haven't seen Tails around, he could be missing as well." Amy put together. Espio started taking in this information and narrowed his eyes.

"Than this could only mean that something did happen to them." He said. "We're going to have to search for them."

Vector gave a determined smirk and stood tall, turning to Vanilla. "Yeah! That's what we'll do!" He announced. "Do not worry, Vanilla. We'll get your dear daughter, Cream back, for we are the Chaotix! We'll stop at nothing to get a job done!"

Vanilla looked to the crocodile and the chameleon and smiled warmly. "Thank you both." She said.

"I'm coming along." Blaze spoke up as she walked up to the group. "I need to make sure that Marine is okay."

"Then it's settled." Amy said with a smile. "Let's go out there and-" They all went quiet once more when they started hearing a grunting noise. Turning back to the street, the group saw Sonic making his way up, struggling to pull a small shopping cart stacked with large packs of toilet paper. They all remained silent as they watched the blue hedgehog strangely.

"...Sonic." Blaze finally said, getting his attention. "What are you doing?"

Sonic glanced at all of them and grinned. "Oh, hey guys! I was just on my way to TP Angel Island and watch Knux filp out about it." He started to stuggle to pull the cart once more. "But who knew toilet paper is heavier than it looks..."

"Sonic, Tails, Marine, Cream, and Charmy are missing." Amy stepped up and told him. Sonic whipped around and refaced them, eyes wide in surprise.

"They're missing?" He repeated.

"Yes. We're all going out to look for them." Blaze responded.

"Why don't you come along and help!" Amy suggested with a bright smile.

Sonic glanced at all of them, then at the shopping cart of toilet paper, and back again. After a moment, he gave a smirk and faced them fully. "Don't you know who you're talking too? Of course I'm helping! After all, Tails is missing too; I can't do nothing about that!"

"Then let's head out." Espio said. "We should get searching as fast as we can." The others nodded and with that, they all started to walk off to the street, in search of the four kids.

**And so, it begins...**

**Well, all I have to say is, I think I could've done a little better with this first chapter. It felt a little "meh" to me and I did come with this on the spot. But, things will begin to pick up next chapter! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! Leave a review, tell me what you think and I hope you all are interested so far! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hazzah for late updates! *bad poker face* Anyways, as of now, before we start, I got a quick reply to a reviewer. **

**To werewolf99: I'm sorry to break this to you, but I won't be using any OC's in this story...especially if they're not mine. I'm not even a big OC person anyway, so you won't be seeing any in my Sonic stories. Once again, I'm sorry to say this, but I hope you understand! :) **

**Now, I'm sitting in my kitchen, my cat is laying next to me, I gotta can of Diet Pepsi in my hand, let's get this started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Footsteps tapped on the ground as Sonic, Blaze, Amy, Vanilla, Vector, and Espio made their way down the dark street. After finding out Tails, Marine, Cream, and Charmy haven't returned from trick-or-treating, they all headed out to go search for the four kids After a while of searching, they didn't find them at all. But soon, Sonic had found a trail of some of Tails' shedded fur and the group followed it, leading them to the dark street.

Now, the six stood in front of the dead yard of the old abandoned mansion. They were silent as they looked at it. "Huh, creepy, isn't it?" Sonic finally said with a grin, turning to the rest.

"Are you sure the kids are here?" Amy asked doubtfully as she glanced back at the shady mansion.

Sonic gave a nod. "They have to be. Tails' fur trail ends here."

"Sonic, look!" The blue hedgehog turned to Blaze as she approached him. She held a basket full of candy in her hands. On it, written in black marker, was the name "Miles Prower". When Blaze handed Sonic the basket, he looked it over. "I found this by the front of the yard." She told him.

"This is Tails' basket!" Sonic announced.

"So that means they are here." Espio concluded.

"Cream is inside _that _house?" Vanilla asked quietly, eyes wide in terror. "Oh dear, please have her be okay."

"Don't worry." Sonic told her with a calm smile. "We're gonna get her back and make sure she's fine. You can wait out here if you want."

"Let's hurry up and get in there." Espio spoke up. "Before the kids end up getting themselves into something." He started walking forward with Blaze and Sonic following after him, but they stopped when they saw Amy quickly tagging along with them.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you!" She said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa." Sonic moved in front of her and blocked her path. "Hold on Amy, I don't think you really should..."

Amy faced the blue hedgehog and placed her hands on her hips with a pout. "Now what are you trying to say, Sonic? That I won't be able to 'handle' what's in there?" She then closed her eyes and held up her index finger. "May I remind you that I am capable of handling myself in situations like this, you and I both know that."

"Not really all the time..." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Amy demanded with a scowl.

"Nothing, nothing. But listen, Amy. Not only could that mansion be ninety percent dangerous, but, I think it's best that you stay out here. I'm not saying that you're helpless, but maybe you should stay with Vanilla so she's not on her own and, y'know, keep her company, don't ya think?"

Amy directed her gaze away as she thought about it, then turned back to Sonic with a bright smile. "Okay, I guess you're right. I'll stay out here with Vanilla, Sonic! But hurry back." She gave a little wink and then turned and headed back to where the older rabbit was standing.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's move." Blaze said curtly. Sonic and Espio nodded and they turned and headed into the yard, but Vector stayed where he was. The crocodile was still as a statue as he stared at the mansion with wide, frightened eyes, shivering slightly. The other three had noticed this and they turned back to him.

"Uh, Vector. Aren't you coming?" Espio called to him.

"Huh, what?" Vector said, getting his attention back. He then started to grow nervous as he started scratching the back of his head. "Well, I, uh...Ya see, I'm willing to go into some place to rescue Cream, Charmy, and the other two, but now that I'm actually looking at the place that they're in, I'm kinda unsettled about how it looks..."

"Oh for the love of the Sol Emeralds." Blaze muttered, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're too scared to go in."

"Eh..." Was all Vector replied with followed by a gulp.

"Vector, now is not the time to chicken out." Espio told him with narrowed eyes. "The kids' are in that house and their lives could be in impending doom for all we know, so you're going to have to go in there, no matter what."

"I know, but...mneeeeeh, I don't like how it looks!" Vector replied.

"Alright, stay out here if ya want." Sonic said with a shrug, but then smirked at the crocodile. "But, let me just remind you, _Vanilla's _watching, and she's expecting you to find her daughter. You can't let her down and leave Cream in there, now can't ya? Plus, wimping out isn't exactly an impressing thing to do. But hey, what ever floats your boat, Vector." With that, Sonic turned and continued on toward the mansion, his smirk still on his face. Espio and Blaze glanced at each other and decided to continue on as well. Vector stood still and silent as the hedgehog's words sunk in his mind. Finally, his eyes narrowed in determination and he ran after them.

"I comin' along! For the kids and Vanilla!" He announced.

Sonic turned back to him and grinned. "Heh."

The four headed through the rest of the yard and walked onto the porch of the mansion, opening the wooden door, it's creaking echoed through the living room of it. Slowly, Sonic, Blaze, Espio, and Vector walked inside and looked around. "Ah, this place isn't so bad." The blue hedgehog said with a smile. He turned to the still frightened Vector and patted him on the back. "There's nothin' to worry about." All of a sudden, the front door slammed shut, causing the four to whip around and look at it with startled eyes.

"W-What happened? What happened?!" Vector shouted in fear.

"I don't know." Espio responded. "The wind must've closed it." He then walked up to the wooden door and gripped the knob to open it back up. But, the knob wouldn't twist. Espio narrowed his eyes and tried harder, yanking on it, but no matter what, it wouldn't open. Now frustrated, he kicked the door roughly...only to have the doorknob fall right off. The four were dead silent as they watched it roll across the ground until it finally fell through a hole in the floorboards.

Blaze pinched the ridge of her nose and shook her head. "Please tell me that didn't just happen." She growled.

"Don't worry guys." Sonic said as he approached the door. "Nothin' but a little Sonic magic can fix this! I can probably get the knob to turn from the other side and we can get the door open." He stuck his finger in the spot where the doorknob once was and started twisting it around. But, it only resulted in the knob on the other side to fall off. Sonic stared with wide eyes as he looked at it through the keyhole.

"...Wow. Way to make it worse..." Espio said to him with a deadpanned expression.

"S-So we're stuck in here?!" Vector shouted in terror.

"No we're not." Espio reassured him. "We can just get Blaze to burn the door down."

"Can't do that." Said cat replied. "This entire mansion is made of wood. Setting the door on fire would only result in burning the whole place down."

Vector's eyes went as wide as moons as he began to freak out. "That's it! We're dead! We're screwed! We're all gonna die in here!" As the other three tried to calm him down, something peculiar was happened in another near by room. In the empty room, a lone music box sat on a shelf. Suddenly, a blueish glow flickered and shone in the darkness and moved to the music box, flipping it open and activating it. Quiet, yet extremely creepy sounding music started to play from it. Back in the living room, the four went dead silent as they heard the music.

"Uh...What the heck is that?" Sonic asked quietly.

"I...I don't know." Blaze responded in discomfort. Just then, the sound of a little girl's voice started singing from the unseen music box, now making them go wide eyed in slight fear.

"Okay, I've been here enough! LET ME OUT!" Vector cried and began to bang on the front door in panic.

"Guys, stand back!" Sonic told them and backed up a great distance. "I'm gonna bust the door down!" Before anyone could object, he curled into a ball and Spin Dashed forward. However, instead of breaking the door down, he just bounced right off and shot back to the others.

"Oh no." Was all Espio said and Sonic cannoned right into them, sending them flying across the living room. The four hit another door, knocking it off it's hinges, and ended up falling down a staircase that was on the other side. Riding on the door, Espio, Blaze, Vector, and Sonic all screamed in fright as they went down. Meanwhile, in one hallway, a beam from a flashlight shone as Tails and Marine walked down it, continuing to search for Charmy and Cream.

"Marine, we've been in this hall before." The fox mumbled. "I think we're going in circles."

"Don't worry, mate. I'm a captain, remember!" The raccoon said. "I have a good sense of direction! I can get us outta here and find the other two, lickity split!" Tails only rolled his eyes in response as they continued on, walking past an open doorway with stairs on the other side. Right as they went by it, faint screams sounded as Sonic, Blaze, Vector, and Espio rode right past down the stairs for a split second. Hearing this, Tails stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Marine replied. "You were probably hearing stuff, mate." The two then walked farther down the hall, only to hear a faint crash. They stopped, glanced around, then cautious continued on.

Back at the staircase, at the bottom, a door lay against the wall with Vector's arm sticking out from under it. His arms moved and his hands felt against the door until they found the knob. Gripping it, he pulled it open to reveal the crocodile squashed on the wall with Sonic sticking to his back. Slowly, the blue hedgehog peeled off and flopped on the ground with Vector landing right on top of him, revealing Blaze and Espio stuck against the wall as well. The cat and the chameleon fell off too and landed on Vector's belly. They laid still and on top of each other for a moment until Blaze and Espio rolled off and staggered to their feet.

"What just happened?" Espio finally asked, rubbing his head. Blaze shook her's and turned to look at the large flight of stairs they just rode down on a door. She lowered her eyes with a sigh.

"We screwed ourselves over, that's what happened." She replied.

"More like Sonic screwed us over." Vector spoke up, getting in a sitting posion and revealing the said hedgehog still laying on the ground from being squashed. Vector turned to the stairs as well, sweat beginning to build on his head. "Well, at least we can still get back up to the living room and-" The stairs then started shaking and in a large cloud of dust, collapsed to the ground in a pile of broken wood. Espio, Blaze, and Vector stared at it for a few silent moments. "It's official! I'm gonna die in this mansion!" The crocodile shouted, beginning to panic again.

"Just keep your cool." Blaze told him. "We'll find the kids and another way out of here, don't worry."

"But how are we going to do that, exactly?" Espio questioned. "The stairs just fell to the ground, so that leaves us with no way back up."

Blaze crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, we are in a mansion, so there has to be different ways that lead to the living room. All we have to do is search this place and find one, along with the kids, of course."

"So we...go _farther _into this creep house?!" Vector asked in disbelief.

"We have to, it's basically our only option." Blaze said. Her, Espio, and Vector then turned to look down one of the pitch black room and hallway in front of them, slight discomfort beginning to grow on them.

"Hey, guys." Sonic finally spoke up, still laying on the ground. "I can't feel arms..."

**Yup! And madness will begin! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! But first, I've got another reviewer to reply to! **

**To werewolf99: Uh, like I said in my last reply, I am not a big OC person. I will NOT be using any OC's for ANY of my Sonic stories at all. Plain and simple. Now I kindly ask if you could please stop requesting it, okay? Once again, I hope you understand! :) **

**Okay, now let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

The wooden floorboards creaked as Tails and Marine walked down the lone hallway of the mansion. The beam from the fox's flashlight moved around and illuminating the darkness ahead of them. "Where can they be?" He mumbled, glancing around. "At this rate, we'll never find Cream and Charmy. Why did they have to walk off?"

"Well mate, we're not gonna find them by just walkin'." Marine spoke up, coming to a stop. "This place is huge, after all."

Tails turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, so how else do we find them?" He asked.

"Like this!" Before Tails could say anything else, Marine took in a large breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "CREAM! CHARMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Immediately, Tails rushed over and slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed then spoke quietly. "Marine, don't be so loud! We don't know if someone, or some_thing _could be in this mansion as well."

"Calm down, mate." Marine told him, pushing his hand away. "We're the only ones in this mansion. I mean, what would bloke would be in his right mind to be huddlin' in this dump?" Just then, a rush of wind blew right past them, indicating something ran past. Feeling this, the two snapped around and looked in the direction that they felt it, shining the flashlight. But, all they saw was the empty hallway.

"You...felt that...right?" Tails finally asked in a quiet voice, barely over a whisper.

Marine gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I did..." Movement caught their attention and they turned to one far corner of the hall. The beam of the flashlight didn't shine far enough, so it was pretty dark in that spot. Everything was still again, but then, a dark, unidentifiable figure slowly inched out then suddenly zoomed away and disappeared in a different hall. Now Tails' and Marine's eyes were wide when they watched after it.

"What in the name of Chaos was that?!" Tails said in fear.

"I-I don't know mate." Marine answered in a shaky voice. "But I definitely don't _want _to know!" As they began to back up slowly, they kept their eyes glued to the spot where the figure disappeared. But just then, a chair that was leaning against the wall far ahead suddenly flew across the hall and hit the other wall. The two jumped with frightened yelps, their hearts nearly stopping.

"Blimey! This place is haunted!" Marine shouted in panic. Then, a blue mass started glowing and flew down the hall, soaring right over them and disappeared through the wall. When this happened, Tails and Marine let out screams and quickly turned tail and ran.

"We have to find Cream and Charmy and get outta here!" The fox said as they left.

**(Page Break) **

Espio sighed in aggravation as he looked around. Him, Blaze, Sonic, and Vector were now walking around the large, dark room, looking for another way to get back to the living room and look for the four missing kids. All though, the crocodile was still shivering and he was glancing around rapidly, afraid that something were to jump out at them at any minute. Espio had stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's too dark in here. I can't see a thing." He announced.

"Yeah, how do we even know where we're goin'?" Sonic agreed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Here." Blaze raised her hand and a bright flame of fire ignited in her palm. A majority of the room then lit up and they were now able to see.

"That makes it...a little better." Vector muttered, still glancing around.

"Okay, now all we just need to do is find a door, or another hallway." Blaze instructed. "So first, we need to scout-" Sonic zoned out when a sudden, faint flash of movement caught his eye. Ears perking, he turned to glance around the shadows of the room. At first, he saw nothing, but then he saw the movement again; a dark, blurry figure zooming right past. Sonic's eyes were wide as he saw it and he was still and silent once it disappeared, his mind trying to process what he just saw.

"Man, I think that chilly dog I ate off the floor last week is startin' to get to me..." He mumbled to himself. A rattling noise started sounding and he then snapped around to see an old record player next to him. The record that was currently in it was starting to shake wildly. Before he could react, the record suddenly flew right out and flung across the room, smashing right into an unsuspecting Vector. Blaze and Espio stopped their current conversation and went silent as they watched crocodile stagger on his feet then flop right to the ground. They both blinked then turned to see a just as confused Sonic standing by the record player. However, they only narrowed their eyes as they faced him fully.

"Sonic! What did you do that for?" Blaze asked accusingly.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Sonic said back to his defense. "The thing did it on it's own!"

"The record just came out and threw itself across the room straight into Vector on it's own?" Blaze repeated skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I was just standing here, minding my own business when it suddenly started shaking then whoosh! Out it flew!"

Blaze and Espio were silent as they just looked at the hedgehog with blunt expressions. They obviously weren't believing a word he was saying. "Okay then," Espio spoke up with a roll of his eyes. "So the record flew out magically with no one laying a finger on it. What's next, you saw some 'thing' walk across the room."

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I did." Sonic replied. He then turned back around and looked into the darkness of the room. "Guys, I think something else other than us and the kids may be in this mansion with us..."

"Oh for the love of..." Blaze growled and face-palmed. "Sonic, just admit that you were being childish so we can get on with what were here for. There's no one else in this mansion, and I am absolutely sure that it's not ghosts." As soon as she finished her sentence, a couple chairs that were resting in the room started shifting and shaking. Immediately, Blaze, Espio, and Sonic turned right around to look at them, but one started slowly rise into the air. The three stood frozen to their spots as they watched it with wide eyes, and as they did, Vector groaned and sat back up.

"What happened, now?" He asked groggily. The other chair then shot right across the room and bashed him in the head once more, sending him to the ground on his back. The first chair suddenly dropped back to the ground with a loud thud. The atmosphere of the room grew deathly silent as Sonic, Blaze, and Espio stared at the two chairs.

"...You guys believing me now...?" The hedgehog finally asked quietly. Espio and Blaze both slowly nodded in reply. Just then, a large gust of air blew past them and the large mass of glowing blue light appeared through the ceiling of the room. The three looked up at it in surprise and fright.

"What the?!" Espio shouted in alarm. Vector blinked open his eyes again and the first thing he saw was the blue mass flying around above them. Heart skipping a beat, he let out a terrified yelp.

"Oh sweet Judy! It's a ghost! A ghost!" He hollered and quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing Espio and making a run for it. Sonic and Blaze quickly followed after and soon, the four had found a door at the side of the room. Kicking it open, Vector took down in the hall, holding Espio closely with the hedgehog and the cat tailing behind. The glowing blue mass slowly exited from the room and floated down the hall, pursuing after them.

**Ugh, short chapter is short. I apologize for it's brief length, but I'm in class on the computer as I'm typing this, supposed to be doing work, but my teacher is watching me suspiciously every now and then. But, the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you guys for reading, see ya! **


End file.
